How The World Changes
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: After 10 years, Gareki is finally making his appearance back on Air Ship 2. Will he get his beloved Nai or will Karoku take him? Will he be welcomed back into Air Ship 2 like he once was or will he be outcasted like the rest of his life?
1. The Return

Gareki was gone for so long. Captain Four-Eyes was right in saying it would take years for him to accomplish the Academy, but that was nothing for him. What really ate at him all those years in the Academy was the safety of Nai and that damn Karoku taking advantage of him. Though Nai trusted him, he couldn't do anything unless the situation prevailed, but he also couldn't do anything because he wasn't there.

He was always feeling nervousness when he went to classes or when he was studying because his mind always retracted to Nai. He had no way to contact Air Ship 2 or the people inside it, so he had to trust that time and luck would be on his side.

After a long day of training and classes and studying in the library, he walked sullenly back to his dorm room, opening the door and closing it immediately behind him. He sighed. His roommate was there, laying in the bed, "sup," he said softly, not knowing if the other boy was sleeping or not.

"Back so soon to cuddle little Nyanperona?" he teased with a smirk on his face,

"Shut up, man," Gareki waved him away and plopped his bag down on the floor.

"Ah, so you're here for your Niji train wreck then?" the other boy chuckled and grinned at him. Gareki, having no comebacks flipped him off and shook his head. He would be lying if he said he hadn't come back to cuddle with the stuffed animal that Tsukumo had made him. No one other than his roommate and the people witnessing him moving in saw the train wreck, but he loved it, it still made him think of Nai. He had been thinking a lot about Nai, it had been 10 years since he'd last seen Nai and he constantly thought about what the young child had changed into and in the next week or so, Gareki would be acing that test and putting in to Air Ship 2 and he'd be able to see his friends once again. He'd be able to see Nai, again.

Gareki collapsed into bed, since he had left, he had buffed out a little with training and he grew taller than what he used to be. He had to assume he was as tall as Karoku now and that was something he could live with. As long as he was _never _shorter than him, he could compete for Nai.

He barely met the guy, but with what the imposter had put them through, he had to wonder just how much of the imposter _was _Karoku now. Was he still that manipulator or did he change when the imposter went away? Was he being manipulated by the imposter? There were so many questions and yet in these 10 years, he hadn't heard anything that had happened and he hoped everyone was okay.

His hand reached out for the Niji and he cuddled it to his stomach, his back to his roommate so the boy wouldn't see his vulnerability, though he knew the other boy would suspect it. He had training in the morning, he had to make sure to get enough sleep to help his stamina last.

A week passed and finally he was able to take the standardized test and he knew he passed it with flying colors. He knew that he would be able to see Nai again and this time for sure.

With a huge smile on his face he walked back to his dorm to find his roommate again, "done already?" he asked, his voice was smug and happy.

"Looks like someone didn't get their cheerios pissed in today," the other smirked at Gareki and sat up a little bit, "I was done at the twenty minute mark, guess what, buddy, I'm getting out of here."

"Oh so it wasn't too long after you that I finished," Gareki grinned, "I'm getting out of here too," he walked over to his bed and looked happily at his Niji plush. He was coming home, Nai.

So after the scores were handed out, Gareki almost fainted when he noticed that he got a near perfect. He was a lieutenant, but he wondered if he could apply to Air Ship 2 with his status, since they had 2 lieutenants. He chewed on his bottom lip and thought for a moment. He had to take the chance.

Finally when he was allowed to go, he definitely told his superiors to get him paperwork for Air Ship 2. He wouldn't let them say no, but after checking, they noticed that there was a lieutenant position open. A peg of fear speared through his heart, but he put that out of his mind when he realized that he was going to have to figure it out when he got back

He was so excited to go home. He really couldn't handle it. There was a tightness I his stomach and his heart was pounding. What if they didn't see him as the friend as they did when he was younger, when they were all younger? What if he didn't take to them like he had before? What if, what if?

He was psyching himself out for nothing, he knew he was, but he just couldn't handle the stress. He had never returned back to someone or something that could feel for _him_. He could always leave and come back and no one would have realized that he had left, or no one was ever there to miss him. He wasn't used to the anxiety of friends waiting for him.

As he was told to pack up his belongings, he couldn't help but reminisce on the times he had here. He couldn't help but think about the friends he had made here. Some of them would follow him, and some of them would leave for different areas of the world and then some of them would have to go back and train and learn some more before they could continue on. Or they would have to leave Circus all together and never have their dream become reality.

Gareki didn't like to think about that, but he couldn't help but stall just a little bit more to stay here a little longer. When he was completely done with his things, he picked up his stuffed animals. The Nyanperona had a chain to connect it to his bag, but the Niji didn't, so he carried it close to him. He didn't want to lose it.

Boarding the ship, looking around, it was much different than the first one he was one, it was loud, but it was small, so it really didn't matter what ship he was on, just as long as it took him to the place he wanted. A question that Nai had asked him when he was still on Air Ship 2 pressed to the forefront of his memory.

_If you could go to one place in the world, where would you go?_

'Where would I go, huh, Nai?' He thought to himself with a smirk on his face, 'back to wherever you are.'

He felt the ship take flight, and he got completely more anxious than he was minutes ago. He was worrying on his bottom lip and fidgeting a little bit before he looked out the window.

Upon arrival, the sheep surrounded him and baa-ed at him. He smirked and chuckled, stating a "glad to be back," and that's when he heard his name.


	2. Evil Upon Us

Gareki heard his name, it lilted across the little sheep and along with the stagnant air to his ears. He stepped off the platform and walked forward, his eyes looking up at someone standing in the doorway. It wasn't a kid's voice anymore, at least from what he heard, it wasn't a kid's voice any longer.

Then he was falling to the ground because someone had slammed their body into his own. He landed with an, "oof," and then he chuckled, looking at the person that was clinging to him, but it wasn't Nai that he was looking for, he didn't see white hair nuzzling his chest, he saw unruly blonde hair and a torn shirt, and a small little snowman bouncing after him, "Yogi?"

"Gareki!" he said happily, pulling away, "you're back, you're finally back!" he bounced and grinned happily at Gareki, standing the both of them up, "it's good to see you, we missed you."

Gareki smiled, "so what you're in your thirties now and you're still one with your inner child?"

"That inner child isn't going away, ever," he smiled happily, standing tall in front of him. Gareki shook his head, looking around him, searching really.

"Where's Nai?" he asked, almost hopefully. Yogi looked down at him and waved him along.

"He's eating, man he'll be so happy to see you!" he bounced and they were almost running to the eating area. Yogi was still a very happy person, though he started to have a little bit of scruff now along his jawline and he wasn't as lanky as he used to be. He peeked around the boy and saw Nai, he could finally see the boy and a huge smile spread on his face. Nai had the same haircut and the same purple flyaways on each side of his head, his eyes were as bright as he remembered but he was finally wearing pants, finally wearing real people clothing.

"Nai," Gareki said softly, walking into the eating area. The boy looked up at his name and the biggest cutest smile spread on his face. He had to be at least 20 now and when he stood up, he was still shorter than Gareki and that was something he enjoyed a lot. The smaller boy ran towards him and hugged him tightly around the waist and he returned it, burying his face in his hair, holding the boy to him.

"Nai," Gareki heard another's voice and he looked up before the younger did. He saw a blue haired boy standing across the way. He felt Yogi tense behind him and Nai pulled away, still completely innocent to look at him. Karoku. Gareki grimaced, having a sort of stare off with the boy, "that's enough."

Gareki walked toward him, narrowing his eyes, "you don't control him," he growled in his face, "I'm going to take him and we're going to talk," he walked away and grabbed Nai by the hand, "we're gonna go talk, how's that?" he asked with a small smile, "I want to know what you've been doing these past ten years."

"What did you say to Karoku?" he asked, looking innocently up at him. Gareki patted him on the head.

"Nothing you have to concern yourself, okay?" he asked. Nai nodded and smiled.

"I missed you, Gareki," He smiled happily with a small little bounce. Gareki took them to their old bedroom, sitting down with him.

"I missed you too, little Nai," he smiled at the boy and nodded his head, "so tell me everything you did for the past ten years."

Nai grew up so well and he still stayed so innocent. He listened to what he had to say but even he could only handle so much talk about Karoku. He silently wished that he had been that big a part of his life as the other had. He still didn't trust him. He had to talk to Yogi about all that as well.

"But but," he said when he realized that he was talking a lot about Karoku, "tell me about you, how was the Academy?" he asked, his eyes sparkling, "did you use the stuffed animals that Tsukumo and Yogi gave you?" he bounced, "oh!" he looked at his wrist, "Karoku said you could have this!" he offered the bracelet and finally Gareki took it, putting it on his wrist with a smile at him.

Gareki went on and told him about the training and the studying and everything he had to do, it was grueling, but he never lost faith. He said that he did use the stuffed animals, and now with the bracelet, he would never lose a battle. Nai squealed and clapped his hands, how could a 20 year old squeal, one may ask? Well he didn't know, but somehow Nai made it possible.

"Guess what?" he asked the smaller boy, a smile on his face.

"What?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm staying on the ship, I'll be here forever," he smiled.

Nai launched himself at Gareki and hugged him again all the while exclaiming, "yaaaay!" Gareki hugged him back and offered a small laugh, kissing his head and that's when Nai pulled back and blinked at him, "why'd you do that?"

Gareki was blushing and he looked away, "um, it was nothing," he grumbled and stood up, "I have to go talk to Yogi," he pulled Nai to a standing position, "you should go back and finish your food," he walked out and mentally kicked himself for rushing something that wasn't even a thing yet. He walked away from Nai to find Yogi.

After minutes of looking he finally found his target and called his name, "Yogi," he was back to the stoic Gareki, disinterest always rooted on his face.

The blonde turned around and looked at him, "Gareki, what's up?"

"I noticed the tension and awkwardness with Karoku in the lunchroom," he answered, "what's up with that?"

Yogi grimaced, "he's got Nai wrapped around his little finger. We can't get rid of him without risking Nai as well," he sighed and looked out the window, his jaw clenching, "he's not right, Gareki," he looked at the other.

"We have to watch him, he could hurt Nai," he bit his thumb nail.

"Don't you think I know that?" he sighed, "in other news, I put in for the ship. I'm first lieutenant now," he smirked, "sorry, Yogi," he pat his head and Yogi whined.

Gareki was just about to say something before he heard orders barked out by Captain Four-Eyes. There was a mission to do. Gareki was ready.


	3. Wounds

Gareki didn't get to investigate any longer when he was called out on the mission. He knew he was ready for this and his powers were coming along nicely. They were actually the coolest thing ever. They coexisted with the gun he always carried, making the bullets stronger and more powerful and when needed, he could transform the gun into a sword for close range. His strength was increasing, but real battle was different than training, so reluctantly, he came back pretty banged up.

To his surprise, Nai was alone when the boy ran in, Gareki watching behind him, wondering if he'd see Karoku hovering in the background. But the man wasn't there and Gareki couldn't help but be overjoyed to see that the boy had some freedom to himself. However small.

Nai had taken place of Tskumo and together with Yogi, led him to the medical center, where the old doctor looked after him. He was surprised when the boy stayed with him all day and all night with no presence of Karoku. Good.

His injuries weren't fatal, but they hurt like hell. He got stabbed by a Veruca and there were many scrapes on his body, however, the worst one was the stab wound and that would heal in no time. Breathing was a little difficult because of the wound being in his stomach and every time he moved even the slightest, he had to hold back a groan.

But when he moved next, he couldn't hold it back any longer and Nai instantly looked at him afterwards, "Gareki?" he asked softly and the man opened his grey blue eyes to stare into red yellow ones.

"Just a little hurt," he said through strained vocal folds, a hand laying over his stomach. Nai stood up and walked over, checking the bandage. He hadn't realized it before, but there was knowledge swimming in his eyes and he wondered if he'd been serving under old man healer for his hands worked skillfully in helping him change the bandages.

Gareki was blushing and looking away, not wanting Nai to see him shirtless – he was a guy afterall – but he had his reasons and that was his haunted past. A past to painful there were still marks, remnants, reminders of just how painful it was. Nai seemed to pay his abdomen no mind aside from the wounds.

"Thank you, Nai," he said softly and the boy looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I hope you're feeling better, Gareki," his voice was still fairly high, almost the same as when he was a kid and it just made Gareki smile.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you, Kid," he said softly and chuckled softly. Then something happened hat Gareki wasn't expecting. Little Nai crawled into the bed with him and curled up into his side. He stared down at him, shocked before he carefully settled and wrapped his arms around him, "Nai, can I ask you a question?" he then spoke very softly.

Nai mumbled a, "mm" in response, waiting for the question.

"How well do you sleep at night?" he just wanted to know, since the boy seemed very tired right now. He then pulled away and looked up at him with tired red eyes.

"Why do you ask?" he countered.

"I'm just wondering, answer my question."

"Not well," he mumbled and sighed, looking down at his hands, "Karoku really doesn't let me sleep, he wants to keep talking to me all the time," he smiled a little nostalgically, but it seemed like all he really wanted was to sleep. That bastard.

Gareki pulled him back to his chest and sighed, "try to sleep, Nai," his voice was low, "maybe if I'm here, Karoku will wait until the morning to talk to you," he knew he couldn't say anything compromising Karoku, because then Nai would be gone and Gareki would be left to that geezer. The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

The raven haired man watched Nai until he felt the boy relax and fall asleep and he smiled. Then Gareki fell asleep and all was right with the world.

For the night.


	4. Secrets

Gareki woke up the next day with empty arms and an empty room. He made sure to double check, thinking Nai was cooking up some magic to make his wounds not hurt so much (he definitely meant pain killers of any sort), but he was nowhere to be found. He frowned and sighed, but knew he couldn't get up to look for him, for he'd get 2 steps before collapsing in pain.

Carefully he sighed, knowing what happened; Nai was probably summoned by Karoku after a while and that's where he scurried off to. Man he hated that guy.

It wasn't long after he woke up that Old Man Healer came in to check his bandages and then afterwards change them and ask how he was feeling.

"I'm feeling alright, but I'd be better if I wasn't breathing."

"You want to die? Son, one should never say such a–"

"Nope, no, that's not what I meant," Gareki cut him off, "I meant that whenever I breathe, my stomach hurts, that's all," he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, alright, well I can get you some pain killers if you'd like," the bearded man offered, watching him for an answer and when Gareki asked for them, he instantly went and got him something.

"I won't prescribe you anything, because by the time you leave here, you won't be hurting anymore, so take these and hit that button," he pointed at a red one right next to Gareki's bed, "if you need more, okay?" he handed them to the black haired boy and walked out.

"Healer, before you leave, what happened to Nai? He was with me when I fell asleep?" he asked with a blink of his eyes. The healer didn't turn around.

He just stated, "you know where he is."

And that was all. So it seemed even the Healer didn't like the blue haired man. And Gareki did know where he was and he didn't like it. His jaw clenched and just as the old man reached for the door he spoke again, "can you get Yogi in here for me?" he asked. The old man nodded and left.

It was a good hour or so before Yogi actually walked in to see him and Gareki shot him a glare. The blonde held his hands up in surrender, palms outwards before he spoke, "easy there, Grumpy, I have things to do other than wait on you hand and foot."

"Doesn't mean you couldn't come a little quicker," he grumbled and sighed again.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and sliding his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Gareki shot him another glare.

"No need for small talk, I have a request."

"That' wasn't small talk! I am actually concerned!"

"Fine, I'm alright, the healer gave me medicine for the pain, now will you do my request?" his impatience could almost be seen in the words he was speaking.

"Thank you," he smiled happily, "yes, I will do your request. What will it be? Get you a snack? Get you your favorite Niji plushie? Get you another blanket–"

"Yogi, shut up," he groaned and shook his head, "no I want you to take detailed notes on Karoku, everything he does right and wrong all in one. I also want notes on Nai's behaviors with him compared to the rest of us, can you do that?" he asked, "also don't let Nai know, okay? You know how he is. Karoku is a god in his eyes and that has to change before he's completely corrupted by that man."

"Okay, well, I don't think I'll be able to do that, but maybe I can get the Hitsuji to do it and report back to you, how's that?"

"Perfect."


	5. Played

As the day continued, the first Hitsuji pranced into the room with a paper held in his hooves. It was quite cute, honestly. He took the paper from the sheep and read. It stated that Nai's behavior with Karoku is almost blinding. He has 100% faith in the blue haired man and he does his entire beck and call, they even went as far enough to say that he was acting like a slave. He was kept on a short leash and Nai wasn't allowed to tell him anything unless directly asked.

Gareki thought that was an odd thing, but one he wouldn't put passed Karoku to take advantage of Nai. The boy was so innocent and gullible and he thought that each time he did something for Karoku, he thought he was pleasing him. Really all Gareki thought was that the man was using him.

When he heard someone walking down the hall, quickly he hid the paper, just in case it was Nai. The first thing he saw was a foot and looked up as the body appeared.

It wasn't Nai.

"Gareki."

Gareki's jaw was clenched so tightly, he was sure his teeth would break. He wanted no parts with this man and he felt his skin crawl, "what do you want, swine?" he growled.

"Now Gareki, there's no need to speak like that, especially to your elder," his smile was sadistic and there were shadows under his eyes—no—shadows _in _his eyes, 'but I do have some matters that I must take up with you," his voice was light and there was feigned sadness in his voice as his hand lifted, palm up and his fingers curled slightly upwards.

"What would that be," he asked through tight lips. He wanted to get this over with. He had a hunch that Karoku had found out about his little operation, but what he said next was surprising.

"You kept Nai from sleeping in his own bed last night."

"What are you, his father?" he snapped.

"Essentially, yes," he answered without a moment's hesitation, "I gave him yesterday to take care of you, knowing he wouldn't let me keep him away," and Gareki flinched, knowing that Karoku wanted Nai nowhere near him, "but when you didn't send him away, I had to send _for _him."

"Awe, poor baby couldn't come get his little pet," Gareki growled and that struck a nerve.

"Nai is no pet."

"Oh, right, he's a slave in your eyes," retorted, a hand laying over his stomach, watching the man carefully. He'd fight if he had to.

In the blink of an eye, Karoku was in his face and whispering menacingly, "you will never be alone with him again."

"Do you think I'm going to listen to you so blindly like Nai does," he growled back, their faces mere inches apart.

His hand pressed into Gareki's wound and the boy cried out in pain, feeling his abs tighten and his throat close up, "you will do as I say," and then the pressure was gone and there was no sign of the blue haired man in his room.

It was almost as if Karoku knew the smaller was running to the room because he was there not a minute after the asshole left.

Gareki didn't even have time to collect himself while he continued to pant in pain, shallowly, so he didn't agitate the wound any more than it already was and he thought that the boy would come running right up to his side to help him out, but he stopped a few steps into the doorway.

"Gareki," he said in his light voice, "Gareki, why did you call me a slave? Is that what you think I am?"

That damn Karoku, he coerced Gareki to say those things, knowing Nai could hear, and there was nothing the raven haired boy could say now to make the younger forget about what he said.

"Nai, I—"


	6. Graves Dug

"Nai I—"

But the younger wasn't going to let him finish, there were tears in those beautiful eyes of his and his head shook as he exclaimed, "no!" and ran back out the door.

_Shit_. Gareki thought to himself as he struggled to sit up. He still wasn't well enough to get up, so he had to let Nai stay with Karoku for another day.

However his operation went very well, the Hitsuji reported back to him multiple times a day, either presenting a paper of written out notes, a graph or even a few videos of just how blind Nai was being and how used he was by the older man.

It made his stomach clench and all he wanted to do was order Karoku off the ship, but he knew he couldn't, for Nai would just follow the older and then he'd never be able to see him again.

The days crawled on, his wounds healing very slowly and each day he hoped Nai would come in so he could apologize to him, so he could say any lie that would make that boy smile at him once more. Finally when he was able to walk and heal on his own time, he noticed that Nai was nowhere to be seen. Everywhere Gareki was, Nai was not. He saw Karoku on a regular basis to be exact and he found it odd that the smaller wasn't with the older, Nai was always with him.

The first day out he didn't think much of it, thinking Nai was always in a different place and he knew that he was studying underneath Old Man Healer, so maybe he was staying in the infirmary as he learned what to do.

But by the second day, still he didn't see Nai. Now he was getting angry. What did that bastard do to Nai? When he saw Karoku the next time, he grabbed the man by the shirt and shoved him against the wall, "what did you do with Nai," he hissed in the man's face, a deadly expression on his own.

Karoku stared at Gareki, the two of them the same height. One eerily calm and the other on the verge of throwing punches, "what do you mean? I obviously couldn't have done anything to Nai. That my friend would cause suspicion," he smirked.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Your. Friend," he said in a deadly voice, "what did you do with him." He growled.

"Honestly, Gareki, he has his own life to live, I do not control everything he does," he shrugged nonchalantly and Gareki snapped. He pulled the man forward and slammed him back into the wall again.

"Answer me!" he nearly yelled, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"He doesn't want to see you, Gareki," he pushed the man's hands off of his shirt and stepped out from in front of him. What he said, it froze Gareki, his hands lost their grip and his eyes glazed over.

_He doesn't want to see you, Gareki_, it rang in his ears even after the man walked away and disappeared into another part of the ship. He walked back to his room, not answering Yogi when the older called for him. He went straight to his room and thought about it.

He dug himself this grave, he might as well lie in it.

_He doesn't want to see you, Gareki_.


End file.
